Allix Hundson
Allix Hundson is a male tribute from District 4 who belongs to Can't think on a decent username right now. Do not steal information, as he belongs to the user who made him. He is also the sixth tribute ever created by Can't think on a descent username right now. He is district partners with Sericea Dhante. Allix Hundson Name: Allix Hundson Age: 18 District: Four Gender: Male Weapons: I'm from District 4, one of the richest districts, and obviously, a career district. I have career training, but it isn't very detailed. As i said, i'm from 4, but don't expect me to go throwing my trident like a little child, because in my opinion, that is a foolish weapon. Instead, i rather use melee weapons, and i like them all, but my proficiency with them it's another history, this way, i end up having a mace as my only weapon. Personality: I'm not what i look like by outside. I'm strong, muscular, arrogant acting, but it isn't the real me. I'm a person with a soft spot for those weakest ones who always end up falling behind, and don't approve hurting people who are close to me. I don't have problem on killing, even if it is an innocent person, but i wouldn't backstab an ally, if i ever do that, the only reason will be because it was a life or death decision. I like to see happy people, even tough i'm unhappy myself, but only by seeing happy people, i don't feel empty as usual, but of course, that's an temporary illusion. Backstory: I was born in District 4, a career district. My father, was nicknamed by everyone in the district as "loser". He was often drunk, was really lanky and stupid, and always made people feel unconfortable. My mother, Renessia, died after giving me birth. She was all that kept my father happy, and with her death, his drinking issues started. Even tough he was often drunk, he didn't abuse me, and he loved more than everything in the world, because he never said it, but i was the only thing he loved who didn't pass away. We weren't the richest, but we had our way to keep alive. We had a candy shop, who sold thing sthat, in my opinion, were annoying. Shiny, pink loollipops, candy canes, and other stupid, colorful things who were taking away my social life. When i started school, i had problems making friends. I often got callled gay because of my father's candy shop, and people often tried to beat me after school, but i always escaped. I was alone, and i didn't have any friend, when a girl entered the school. Her name was Sericea, and i soon fell in love with her, but nothing was actually the way it looked like. We started dating, but soon i figured out she was just using me, due to my intelligence. By this time i was 14. I broke up with her, and she freaked out, wanting apologizes, explanations, and other stupid things i never gave her. During the next years, i kept living alone again, and helping my father with our candy shop, untill i made a friend. Atticus Fume was his name, and just like me, he didn't have any friends. he lived in the opposite region of the district, the poorest regions, and his parents were the owners of a shoes shop. Even with the distance from our homes, we found a way of keep in track of each other, and we became close friends. But then something happened. Sericea noticed Atticus' intelligence, and learned how to use it to her advance. She seduced him, just like she did with me, and they soon started dating. I warned him about who she actually was mutiple times, but he never heard me, and once he became angry at me, and there our friendship ended. Once again i returned to the old times, spending the afternoon at the candy shop doing nothing, untill i made 17 years old, and my father revealed he would get married. I couldn't believe what i heard after that. He was going to merry Sericea's mother, and i would be bonded to that bitch forever, ever and ever. I freaked out, and thought he would break up with her, but then the wedding day came, and they got married. Then i found myself as the half-brother of Sericea, and like it wasn't bad enough, next year Atticus was reaped, and obviously, even tough we had our difficult times, i volunteered for him. AllixHundsonReaping.png|Allix at the Reaping. AllixHundsonArena.png|Allix in the arena. AllixHundsonVictor.png|Allix as a victor. Games Entered in So far, Allix wasn't in any games, but he will be in one soon. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:District 4 Category:Volunteer